1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique applied to an electronic camera, an image forming apparatus, a storage medium, an electronic camera system, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growth in the number of cases where an image is appreciated by making a printer (image forming apparatus) print the image shot with an electronic camera, or by making a display of a TV (television), a PC (Personal Computer), etc. show the image.
On the basis of such a background, for example, a printer is equipped with various functions to print a more suitable image. The functions include an automatic correction function. This is a function for analyzing image data to be printed, and for performing an image process for a correction based on a result of the analysis. Normally, the image process for a correction is performed to satisfy a uniform condition (standard image condition) that is preset for a printer. Accordingly, the image process for a correction is performed to satisfy the uniform condition for whichever image data, so that a standard image expected to be normally appropriate is printed.
However, with this function, the above described image process for a correction is performed to satisfy the uniform condition even for an image that a user shoots by changing shooting conditions, etc. to intentionally make the image nonstandard. Therefore, an image different from the original shooting intention of a user is printed. For example, if a user prints an image that the user intentionally underexposes at the time of shooting, an extra image process for an exposure correction is performed according to the uniform condition, so that a printing result differs from that of the shooting intention of the user.
In consequence, a variety of techniques for preventing such a problem are proposed.
By way of example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-200671 proposes a technique with which finish information is obtained for each image data to be printed, an image process is performed based on the finish information, and the image data for which the image process is performed is printed. As the finish information, information that an operator inputs at the time of printing is obtained. Or, for a camera of an APS (advanced photo system), finish information is obtained, for example, by reading a code (finish information) that a user inputs at the time of shooting, and is recorded on the magnetic track of a film.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-239269 proposes a technique with which scene information is obtained for each image data to be printed, an image process is performed based on the scene information, and image data for which the image process is performed is printed. By way of example, for a camera of an APS (advanced photo system), scene information is input by a user via a magnetic information input means arranged in the camera, and obtained, for example, by reading information in each frame of a film, which is magnetically recorded on a magnetic recording medium.
All of these proposed techniques perform an image process in consideration of not only an analysis result of image data, but also finish information, scene information, etc., which are input by a user or an operator. Therefore, these techniques are effective in preventing the above described problem.
With these techniques, however, finish information, scene information, etc. must be input at the time of each shooting or printing, leading to an increase in a user load. Namely, a user must input a code that represents finish information, scene information, etc. at the time of each shooting. Or, the user must remember finish information, scene information, etc. for each frame to be shot, and must instruct an operator of the information along with a frame at the time of printing. As a result, troublesome operations for inputting finish information, scene information, etc. are required from the shooting to the printing.
In the meantime, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-226139 proposes a technique for determining a printing process based on supplementary information (resolution information, color mode information, aperture, shutter speed, etc. at the time of shooting) of an image to be printed, information specific to a camera (such as camera type information, etc.), the state of a printer or information specific to the printer (a head type, an ink type, etc.), and mode information (print speed, print quality, etc.) set by a user, and for printing an image with the determined printing process.
This technique is a proposal that enables an appropriate image to be printed by determining a suitable printing process based on the supplementary information, etc. of image information even for the image information stored in a data format suitable for any host, and prevents an unsuitable printing process from being performed due to a difference in the data format of stored image information.
However, this proposed technique is not intended to prevent an image that does not conform to the shooting intention of a user from being printed at the time of printing. Therefore, even if a user attempts to print an image that he or she shoots by changing shooting conditions, etc. so as to intentionally make the image nonstandard, the shooting intention of the user cannot be accurately reflected.
As described above, no techniques for accurately reflecting the shooting intention of a user at the time of printing (at the time of image forming) without performing troublesome operations such as an input operation, etc. were conventionally proposed.
Additionally, some printers comprise a function with which a user can freely set printing modes (portrait mode, sports mode, etc.) in which a predetermined image process is performed for image data (shot image), which is then printed, so as to enable image printing according to higher user preferences.
Furthermore, some PC applications include a function with which a user can freely make image process settings such as the contrast, the chroma, etc. of an image to be shot in order to enable image creation (image display, image printing, etc.) according to higher user preferences.
Such printers or PC applications enable the printing, the display, etc. of a shot image according to higher user preferences. However, a user must make troublesome settings such as a printing mode setting, an image process setting, etc. for an image forming instruction, which leads to an increase in a user load.
Incidentally, some electronic cameras perform a process based on predetermined information that is prerecorded on a recording medium.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-268583 proposes an electronic still camera that performs a function control based on program data stored on a recording medium. With this proposed technique, the program data read from the recording medium is stored in a storing unit, and thereafter, a predetermined function can be implemented based on the program data stored in the storing unit.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-130731 proposes an electronic still camera that implements various functions based on a setting file prestored on a recording medium. This proposed technique can implement, for example, a function for compressing image data, based on the contents (an instruction of a file format, a specification of a compression ratio, etc.) of the setting file read from the recording medium.
However, the above described proposal recited by Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-268583 is intended not to eliminate the user load of making the above described troublesome settings for an image forming instruction, but to make the electronic camera implement a predetermined function. Additionally, the amount of program data, which is stored on a recording medium in order to implement a predetermined function, becomes large with an increase in the number of functions, and occupies more of the space of the recording medium, and can possibly restrict the original role of recording image data. Furthermore, the proposal recited by Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-130731 is intended not to eliminate the user load of making the above described troublesome settings for an image forming instruction, but to facilitate the settings of an electronic camera, such as a file format, a compression ratio, etc.
Furthermore, some electronic cameras are equipped with a function for enabling the various settings of image processes performed in a shooting process. With this function, a user can freely change the settings of each of the image processes, such as white balance, chroma, etc., so that a shot image according to higher preferences can be obtained.
However, if the number of settings becomes large due to the equipment of such a function, a user can make fine settings, but a heavier load of making the settings is imposed on the user, and the operability of an electronic camera is degraded.